villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anthony Cooper
Anthony Cooper is a minor character from the TV show, Lost. He goes by many false names, including Adam Seward, Tom Sawyer, Ted MacLaren, Louis Jackson and Paul, among others. He is a huge con man. At one point in his life, Cooper met a woman named Emily Locke, and impregnated her, and she gave birth to a man named John Locke. Biography Later in his life Cooper conned a woman named Mary Ford under the alias of the name Tom Sawyer for $38,000. This con resulted in her husband killing her and then committing suicide over the incident, and sent their son, James Ford, on a quest to murder the man he perceived as killing his parents. He wrote a letter when this first happened, and vowed to make the man responsible read it out loud to him before James killed him. When John Locke eventually made contact with him, Anthony was on dialysis and in need of a new kidney. He got close to John by taking him hunting occasionally. Locke volunteered to give his father one of his kidneys. However, after the surgery, Locke woke to find Cooper had already checked himself out of the hospital. Locke's mother admitted that she had worked with Cooper to con Locke into donating his kidney. Several years later, John stumbled into another of Anthony's cons. Going by the name "Adam Seward," he was attempting to marry Mrs. Talbot in order to steal her money. Peter Talbot, her son, suspected his plan and attempted to intervene and went to ask John. Locke confronted his father at a flower shop, demanding that he call off the wedding. He told Cooper that Peter was aware of the con and threatened to tell Mrs. Talbot the truth. Cooper agreed to call off the wedding. However Peter Talbot died suddenly and mysteriously. John went to Anthony's apartment to confront him over the death, but Anthony said he had nothing to do with it (and although there is no proof of it, he was most likely lying). Locke went to the phone to call Mrs. Talbot. When John turned his back, Anthony suddenly rushed and pushed him out an eighth story window, leaving John's back broken and leaving him paralyzed (until John lands on a mysterious island, which miraculously cures his paralyzing). Eventually, in an attempt to seduce John Locke, The Others kidnapp Anthony Cooper, and tell Locke that if he kills him, they will let him join them. Locke refuses to kill him, despite what his father did to him. However, Locke soon finds out the James Ford, who now goes by the name "Sawyer" also has something against Cooper. After Locke locked Sawyer and Cooper in the Brig together, Cooper told Sawyer about how he came to the Island. Cooper then inadvertently revealed his past connection to Sawyer, who handed him the letter he wrote to the original Sawyer as a child, demanding that he read it. When Cooper mocked Sawyer and tore up his letter, Sawyer strangled him to death with a chain. Category:Con Artists Category:Deceased Category:Lover Stealers Category:Pure Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Damned Souls Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil